


Чаевые

by Kenilvort



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: Лучшее средство от депрессии – трудотерапия





	

Это не обязательно знать, но это помогает:  
  
   

 

В день проигрыша Ямазаки пришел домой усталый и злой. Мать с улыбкой встретила его в прихожей, но при виде его мрачного лица нахмурилась.

– Проиграли? – спросила она.

– Проиграли. – Ямазаки сбросил кроссовки, влез в любимые тапки и отправился к себе. Стянул пиджак, стянул галстук и до самого ужина таращился в потолок, лежа на кровати.

На ужин были тонкацу и красный рис. Мать накладывала его с каменным лицом. Пришедший специально пораньше с работы отец, запинаясь, принялся рассказывать что-то про бейсбол и Кошиен. Всю школу он проиграл в симфоническом оркестре и ни в каком бейсболе не разбирался, но попытку Ямазаки оценил.

Ужин планировался праздничный: мать не рассчитывала, что они проиграют, а потому зазвала на него даже брата. Тот только начал взрослую жизнь и карьеру, но все же выкроил для визита пару часов, и теперь свирепо жевал, заедая рабочие стрессы.

В отличие от него Ямазаки есть не хотелось. Он возил тонкацу по тарелке и то и дело прикладывался к кружке с остывающим чаем. Родные смотрели на него с жалостью, и от этого было только хуже.

– Да ладно тебе, Хироши. Это же просто матч, – сестра мягко тронула его за руку. Она была вся рыжая и в веснушках – парни ее обожали. Ямазаки ее тоже обожал, но сейчас дернул плечом и буркнул:

– Ничего ты не понимаешь.

Мать посмотрела на него с укоризной, и Ямазаки почувствовал себя кругом виноватым.

– Я, наверное, к себе пойду, – он неловко встал из-за стола и вышел из комнаты.

К себе он, правда, не пошел и вместо этого отправился в ванную, где мок в воде, пока та совсем не остыла.

В голове было пусто, во рту – горько. Он до сих пор не мог поверить, что все закончилось, тем более закончилось так. Что больше не будет матчей, и новых сильных противников, и постоянного притока адреналина – только не в этом году.

В проигрыше Ямазаки никто не винил, но он винил себя сам. Может, если бы он больше старался, может, если бы как-то сумел остановить этого невзрачного Куроко… Но нет, он не сумел. Он не сумел, и они проиграли.

Ночь Ямазаки провел беспокойно: ему все снилась последняя четверть, и финальный свисток судьи, и разгромный счет на табло. Наутро он встал мрачный и помятый – начались выходные, и нужно было чем-то себя занять.

Сидеть дома не было никаких сил, а потому после завтрака Ямазаки сбежал бродить по городу. Никакого баскетбола он не планировал, но ноги все равно вывели его к стритбольной площадке. Одной команде не хватало игрока, они предложили Ямазаки сыграть, он согласился прежде, чем успел понять, что делает, и…

Они выиграли.

Ямазаки даже не понял, как. Он делал то же, что обычно в Кирисаки – разве что обошелся без грязных приемов, но их и не потребовалось. Он делал то же, что и всегда – и этого вполне хватило для победы.

Почему сейчас? Почему этой, а не той, тогда?

Отмахнувшись от поздравлений и похвал, Ямазаки развернулся и ушел. Бесцельно пробродил по улицам до самого вечера, выпил целую прорву кофе и все такой же злой и беспомощный вернулся домой.

Родные к нему не лезли, и он снова закрылся у себя. У Ямазаки было множество вопросов – и ни единого ответа. Ханамия с ним не связывался, другие тоже не звонили. Ямазаки убеждал себя, что это к лучшему.

Большую часть воскресенья он провел за котацу в гостиной, переключая каналы и всячески избегая любых спортивных новостей. Закончить день Ямазаки планировал так же – но мать опять собрала всех на семейный ужин.

Это было необычно – два семейных ужина за три дня. Второй, по мнению Ямазаки, был совершенно лишним, однако мать считала иначе.

– Что празднуем? – спросил Ямазаки, с недоумением разглядывая секихан в своей тарелке.

– Твою новую работу, – сказала мать.

Ямазаки подавился.

Сестра безо всякого сочувствия похлопала его по спине и даже протянула стакан воды. Ямазаки жадно выпил половину, прокашлялся и наконец-то спросил:

– Какую еще работу?

– Мы тут подумали, – улыбнулась мать ласково, – что тебе не помешает немного отвлечься от спорта.

От проигрыша, перевел для себя Ямазаки.

– И для этого мне нужна работа?

– Или работа, или домашний питомец, – сказала мать. – Но если припечет, работу ты хотя бы сможешь бросить.

– Так, – сказал Ямазаки. – Давайте сначала.

– Мы решили, – отец снял очки, близоруко сощурился и принялся протирать стекла – как всегда, когда ситуация становилась особенно щекотливой, – что тебе не помешает немного…

– Ответственности, – пришла ему на помощь мать.

– Спасибо, дорогая. Не помешает почувствовать вкус взрослой жизни.

– Короче говоря, – вклинился брат, – после того, как ты несколько раз облажаешься на работе – а облажаешься ты непременно – сразу поймешь, что проигрыш в Зимнем кубке – это не главное.

На язык Ямазаки просились гневные возражения, но сестра перебила его прежде, чем он успел высказаться.

– Я уже обо всем договорилась с девочками из сестринства. Приступишь с завтрашнего дня.

– Приступлю к чему? Что это вообще за работа?

– О, – сестра улыбнулась и потрепала его по волосам, – тебе понравится.

– Еда? – спросил Ямазаки. – Это как-то связано с едой?

– Почти.

 

 

В каком-то – очень отдаленном – смысле его работа и впрямь оказалась связана с едой. Сестра забрала его после уроков и, не переставая болтать, отвела в кофейню неподалеку от своего колледжа. Именно там Ямазаки и предстояло трудиться.

– Я буду кассиром? – спросил он с надеждой.

– Конечно, нет, – сестра щелкнула его по носу. – Ты будешь баристой! Разве это не здорово?

– Охуеть как, – промямлил Ямазаки.

– За языком последи.

– Извини.

Сестра представила его местному менеджеру и сотрудницам – все как одна были ее знакомыми, если не сказать хорошими подружками.

– Присмотрите за ним? – попросила сестра, затем чмокнула его в щеку, пожелала: – Трудись! – и сбежала.

Ямазаки остался с работой один на один.

 

 

Следующие несколько вечеров прошли как в тумане. По большей части Ямазаки был на подхвате – что-то мыл, натирал, убирал, засыпал и доставал. В остальное время его учили работать на кассе и готовить кофе. Когда он немного освоился и с первым, и со вторым, его стали учить готовить кофе _хорошо_.

Сказать, что Ямазаки лажал, значило не сказать ничего. В кофе он разбирался как любой парень его возраста – практически никак. Остальные сестрицы – они настаивали, чтобы он звал их именно так – вздыхали, выливали бурду, которая у него получалась, и начинали объяснять все сначала.

За неделю Ямазаки узнал, как выглядит эспрессо-машина и что такое французский пресс, какие бывают помол и обжарка, что такое аффогато и бревэ. В день, когда Ямазаки приготовил свою первую чашку приличного эспрессо, мать опять приготовила секихан. Ямазаки съел его с удовольствием.

За работой в кофейне баскетбольные неудачи не то чтобы позабылись, но и вправду стали горчить меньше. А потом Ханамия решил возобновить послеобеденные тренировки.

Бросать работу Ямазаки не хотелось – в конце концов, сестра за него просила – бросать баскетбол тоже. Он понадеялся на понимание Ханамии – и, как ни странно, не ошибся.

Добрым самаритянином тот не был, но согласился устраивать для Ямазаки дополнительные тренировки утром и даже заниматься с ним один на один.

Возможно, понял Ямазаки с удивлением, я и в самом деле ценный игрок. От осознания этого ему стало тепло – словно от чашки бичерина.

В один из вечеров Ханамия заявился в кофейню, выпил эспрессо и отбыл восвояси. Ямазаки так и не понял, зачем он приходил. Большого зла в визите капитана он не видел – и, как оказалось, зря: Ханамия оказался первым.

 

 

Вечер был обычным: Ямазаки пережил вечерний наплыв посетителей и готовился сдавать одной из сестриц теорию по пенке эспрессо, когда колокольчик над дверью задребезжал, и в кофейню ввалились они – все трое. Фурухаши, Сето и Хара. Ямазаки выпустил ковшик с молоком, и оно плеснуло на пол.

– Блядь! – выругался он, имея в виду как молоко, так и ситуацию в целом. – Вот же угораздило!

Они заметили его сразу – рыжие волосы, красный фартук, захочешь не пропустишь – и тут же направились к стойке. Сето выглядел заинтересованным, Фурухаши – безразличным. На лице у Хары играла мерзкая улыбка.

«Может, их обслужит кто-нибудь другой», – понадеялся Ямазаки, но тут Хара ткнул в него пальцем и сказал:

– Эй, ты! Да, ты! Кофе нам, и побыстрее.

Сестрица рядом с Ямазаки выгнула брови:

– Хироши, ты их знаешь?

– Знаю, – сказал Ямазаки обреченно.

– Друзья?

– Ну…

– Тогда вперед, – сестрица опустила руку ему на спину и подтолкнула вперед. – Кофе им, и побыстрее.

Ненавижу, подумал Ямазаки, как же я вас всех ненавижу, но все-таки отправился к сокомандникам.

– Что будете? – буркнул он.

– Воду, – сказал Фурухаши.

– В кофейне? Ну-ну.

– Сделай мне то, что получается у тебя лучше всего, – сказал Сето.

– Эспрессо, – кивнул Ямазаки.

– Триппло.

– Ладно. А ты? – обратился он к Харе.

– Капучино. И само собой латте-арт.

– Само собой.

За последние две недели Ямазаки имел дело с самыми разными козлами. Теперь он варил кофе, и руки от злости у него почти не тряслись.

Фурухаши получил свою воду:

– На, и пей ее как дурак.

Сето получил свой триппло. Услышь Ямазаки это слово раньше, он бы наверняка решил, что Сето то ли выкобенивается, то ли грязно ругается. Насчет выкобенивания он по-прежнему уверен не был, но теперь хотя бы знал, что упоминать о триппло в публичных местах незазорно.

Над латте-артом Ямазаки трудился дольше всего. Сестрица немного ему помогла, а потом посмотрела на рисунок и хмыкнула.

– Твой капучино, – Ямазаки со стуком поставил перед Харой чашку и скрестил руки на груди. – И латте-арт. Куда же без латте-арта.

Какое-то время Хара разглядывал написанные на пенке слова «Гори в аду», затем придвинул чашку к себе, размешал пенку, отпил и довольно хмыкнул:

– Неплохо. И я хотел бы жалобную книгу.

– Что?! Ах ты, гон…

– Хироши, – сестрица предупреждающе опустила руку ему на плечо. – Первое правило.

Первое правило гласило, что клиент всегда прав, даже если он полный мудак. Ямазаки скрипнул зубами, но все-таки пошел за книгой жалоб. За все его время в кофейне это была первая жалоба, которая на него поступила – по крайней мере, письменная.

– Вот, – он швырнул книгу на стойку перед Харой. – Ручку дать?

– Дай.

Хара неторопливо пил капучино и черкал в книге. Ямазаки молча стискивал кулаки. Сето косился на них, но у него был триппло, и в целом ему было все равно. Фурухаши пил свою воду с видом человека, который выбрал пусть и не интересную, зато безопасную опцию.

Мудаки, подумал Ямазаки, все они мудаки. И зачем только явились?

Хара наконец дописал, закрыл книгу жалоб и подтолкнул ее к Ямазаки. Тот торопливо зашуршал страницами и впился глазами в строки.

_«ХХ.ХХ.20ХХ. 19.10. Ямазаки Хироши груб с клиентами_ , – гласила жалоба. – _Сделайте с ним что-нибудь._

_Целую, Хара Казуя»._

– Вот же ты гондон, – насупился Ямазаки.

– Я хочу жалобную книгу еще раз.

 

 

Вторая жалоба не слишком отличалась по смыслу от первой.

_«19.15. Ямазаки Хироши по-прежнему грубит»._

Ямазаки перечитывал эти строки весь вечер и тихо клокотал. Сестрица-менеджер немного его пожурила, а потом заставила сто раз написать «Первое правило: клиент всегда прав, даже если он мудак» – словно Ямазаки был в младшей школе.

Ничего, утешал себя Ямазаки, им просто было интересно. Больше они не придут.

Но, разумеется, на следующий день они опять притащились.

 

 

Это было как наказание: они появились в дверях – Хара шел впереди – и Ямазаки тут же понял, что вечер будет безвозвратно испорчен.

– Триппло, – сказал Сето, едва усевшись.

– Мне тоже триппло, – сказал Фурухаши, и это опять была самая безопасная опция.

– Кон панна, – сказал Хара.

На этот раз Ямазаки не разменивался на беседу – приготовил напитки, подал и принялся помогать сестрицам: сегодня в колледже устраивали какую-то херню, и посетителей (точнее, посетительниц) было столько, что не продохнуть.

Ямазаки переместился за кассу – готовить напитки у сестриц получалось быстрее и лучше, самое то, чтобы разобраться с неожиданным наплывом покупателей. Ямазаки принимал заказы, пробивал суммы, что-то советовал, отвечал на вопросы. Он знал, что делать, делал это хорошо, – и это наполняло его радостью.

Радостное чувство продержалось недолго.

– Жалобную книгу, – сказал Хара, когда Ямазаки наконец освободился и вернулся за стойку.

– А сейчас тебе что не так? – спросил Ямазаки.

– Первое правило, Хироши, – выглянула из своего закутка сестрица-менеджер.

– Да-да, клиент – мудак… – Ямазаки побрел за книгой.

На этот раз Хара оказался более изобретателен.

_«Ямазаки Хироши флиртует с клиентками. Сделайте с ним что-нибудь»._

– Что? – задохнулся от праведной ярости Ямазаки. – Да когда я вообще…

Он с ненавистью посмотрел на Хару.

– Весь вечер. Весь этот божий вечер, Ямазаки.

– Да твое какое дело?!

На этот раз, прочитав жалобу Хары, сестрица-менеджер только хмыкнула и, потрепав Ямазаки по голове, сказала:

– Молодец, растешь, – после чего опять заставила его писать строчки «Я не буду обходить вниманием сестриц в кофейне».

Ямазаки весь вечер просидел над тетрадкой, думая о том, как сильно ненавидит Хару за его выбрыки.

 

 

Хара с остальными завел привычку заглядывать в кофейню каждый день. Претензий к Ямазаки у него было много, все без исключения нелепые, но даже они в конце концов исчерпались, и Хара начал писать: _«Ямазаки Хироши варит плохой кофе. В нем явно чего-то не хватает»._

Это самое «чего-то не хватает» доводило Ямазаки до тихого бешенства. Он соблюдал рецепты до последней буквы – и все равно Харе все было не так. Жалобы сыпались на Ямазаки как из бездонного мешка. Сестрица-менеджер почему-то только посмеивалась и даже дала ему прибавку к жалованью.

Устав от бесконечных придирок, Ямазаки начал экспериментировать. Это вылилось ему в еще одну прибавку – а также новую секцию в меню напитков – но жалобы Хары не прекращались.

Что, думал Ямазаки, остервенело нажимая на кнопки на эспрессо-машине, что ему постоянно не так?

Свой ответ он получил однажды вечером, ближе к закрытию. Сегодня Хара с остальными явились поздно – кажется, Ханамия на тренировке гонял их в хвост и в гриву. Ямазаки ощутил острый прилив признательности к капитану.

– Вот, – Ямазаки поставил перед Харой очередной экспериментальный кофе и ткнул в него книгой жалоб. – Пей, пиши и уходи.

Хара сделал несколько глотков из чашки и медленно облизал губы.

– И все равно чего-то не хватает.

– Чего тебе, блядь, не хватает? – буркнул Ямазаки.

Хара выбросил руку вперед и схватил его за рубашку.

– Иногда, Ямазаки, я просто поражаюсь, до чего ты недогадливый.

Он рывком притянул Ямазаки к себе и прижался губами к его губам. Ошеломленный Ямазаки почувствовал вкус кофе, меда и пряностей.

– Ну вот, – сказал Хара и отстранился. Дышал он при этом часто, словно только что пробежал марафон, – теперь вкус в самый раз.

Ямазаки тупо уставился на него и потрогал руками губы. Затем, словно что-то вспомнив, огляделся. Сето посматривал на него с насмешкой. Фурухаши просто пил кофе. Сестрица-менеджер в своем закутке закатывала глаза. Свет в кофейне был приглушен, и остальным посетителям не было до Ямазаки никакого дела.

Он опять повернулся к Харе. Тот опирался на стойку и смотрел на Ямазаки сквозь спутанную челку.

Ну, теперь-то понятно, откуда все эти доебки, подумал Ямазаки. Особенно про флиртовал и остальное.

Хара смотрел на него и явно ждал ответа. Ну, почему бы и нет, подумал Ямазаки, это будет хотя бы нескучно. А там… там посмотрим.

И все-таки спустить Хару с крючка так просто казалось неправильным.

– Этого нет в меню, – Ямазаки указал на свои губы.

Хара еле заметно напрягся.

Страдай, сука, подумал Ямазаки. Страдай, как я страдал все эти дни.

– Тогда это чаевые.

– Чаевые, да? – протянул Ямазаки, окинул Хару долгим взглядом. – Ну ладно.

– Ладно? – спросил Хара эхом.

– Ладно.

– Тогда я тоже… – хмыкнул было Сето.

– Нет, – сказал Ямазаки твердо. – От тебя я предпочел бы чаевые деньгами.

 

 


End file.
